deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Novolin VS Captain Bible
Interlude Afroapproved: These two 'superheroes' in blue are borderline useless. Only existing to flex their muscles. I''chigo: While I wouldn't say that these characters do have odd jobs, being teaching kids what they need to know, (In platformers/puzzle games oddly enough) whether it be about dealing with medical problems, or with religion. '' Afroapproved: Captain Novolin, the diabetic superhero! Ichigo: And Captain Bible, the Captain of Christ. Afroapproved: I'm Afroapproved- Temmie: OIM TEM TEM!! Ichigo: And I'm Ichigo, and it's our job to analyze these fighters weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Deathbattle! Captain Novolin Ichigo: Most heroes strive to be powerful, courageous, and caring. Like myself for example. Afroapproved: But some heroes like this one, straight up suck! Ichigo: This character has no powers, all he has is the ability to jump higher than some buildings. Temmie: CAPTAIN AMERICA HERE C4NT EVEN RAN INTO VEGGIETALES!! Ichigo: Tem does have a point. The man can't run into sweet foods, one of the only things he can eat is vegetables. Afroapproved: Yep, if Captain Novolin runs into anything "unhealthy" he dies. Temmie: NOT 2 MANTION CAPTAIN FALCON HAZ 2 TAKE DIABETUS MEDICINE EVERY FEW OURS! Ichigo: Yes, overall Captain Novolin has tons of weaknesses and almost zero advantages over anyone. *Captain Novolin injects himself with diabetes medicine* Captain Novolin: Yes! Captain Bible Ichigo: Just like the hero from before, this hero strives to be courageous and etc. but, of course. He fails. Afroapproved: But unlike Captain Novolin, Captain Bible has weaponry. Ichigo: Yes, the biblical hero has both a sword and shield. Temmie: BUTT HE CAN ONLY AKCESS TEM BY RECITING BIBLE VERSES!! Afroapproved: But... He doesn't memorize Bible verses, he has to get them from stations that excrete a single bible verse each. Ichigo: Captain Bible can even shoot explosive beams out of his sword. Zelda rip-off. He can also heal himself by praying, but only while in a church. Afroapproved: Captain Bible does have a few weaknesses though. For instance, he is weak to things that are "Satanic" like, robots, wolves, uh.... Do I have to say this last one. Ichigo: Yep. Afroapproved: I don't really want to start a flame war. Shia LeTemmie: JUST DO IT!! Afroapproved: NO! Shia LeTemmie: MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!! Afroapproved: BUT THESE ARENT MY DREAMS!! Shia LeTemmie: JUST. DO. IT. Afroapproved: OKAY!! *sigh* Atheists. Ichigo and Temmie: HOW DARE YOU!! THAT IS TERRIBLE!! *Afroapproved is dragged away by multiple people* Ichigo: Anyway, Captain Bible overall, has some weapons but they cost. Oh, and Captain Bible is ripped. Temmie: FLEXING IS NOT CUTE!! Captain Bible: Hello, I came as quickly as I could. PRE-BATTLE Ichigo: Okay, our combatants are set. It is time to finish this debate once and for all.... And find Afro. Temmie: AND DONUT FORGET 2 PLACE UR BETS IN THE COMMENTS!! DEATHBATTLE Captain Bible was walking down the street handing out fliers for a church, when he realized he was hungry. Luckily for him, a donut shop was nearby. But after the Biblical Hero entered the store, he wished he hadn't. For he saw a man in spandex trying to convince the owner to throw out all the donuts and replace them with carrots. A punch then went into the manager's face, knocking her out cold. Captain Bible gasped, running over to Captain Novolin. Resting a hand on the man's shoulder Captain Bible said; "Sir, you need God in your life." Captain Novolin pushed Captain Bible off. "I need no such thing, I am just trying to convince these lovely people to switch to an alternative and healthy snack food!" "I see, your are one of Satan's troops. Well, I am a man of God! And I shall send you back from where you came!" FIGHT! Captain Novolin wasn't trying to fight, and therefore ran through the donut shops door. Captain Bible followed seeing a Bible Station outside the establishment. Captain Bible took a quiz on the device and had a Bible verse locked into his Bible Pad. Captain Bible continues to run after the diabetic hero, as he stooped. Captain Novolin was in a crossroads, fight Capatin Bible, or take his chances with the dropped pizza slice on the sidewalk. Captain Novolin jumped high into the air, effectively causing Captain Bible to pause and look at him. But what Captain Bible didn't expect was for the other hero to smash in his face. Stumbling back Captain Bible clenched his fist. Entering a nearby shop to look for another Bible Device, luck was in his favor. Moments later Captain Bible emerged from the shop with a sword and shield. Captain Novolin gulped. "We don't have to fight you know." But by the time Captain Novolin said that it was too late. Captain Bible was charging him with his shield, launching Captain Novolin into the traffic. Multiple cars honked screeching to a stop before they hit Captain Novolin. Captain Bible was going to impale Captain Novolin when the "hero" ran through the now jammed traffic. Captain Bible, now in the traffic, leaped in cars and sprinted towards Caltain Novolin. Captain Novolin jumped out of traffic, onto a nearby building. Foolishly the diabetic hero taunted Captain Bible. Captain Bible shot an explosive beam at Captain Novolin that missed by a few feet. Now realizing the force he was messing with, Captain Novolin leaped from the building and ran along the pavement. Captain Bible ran after Captain Novolin shooting beams at him. Captain Novolin turned on his heel running straight towards Captain Bible, sucker punching him in the jaw. Captain Bible dropped his shield and Captain Novolin, picked it up, in hopes it would help him. Captain Bible swung his sword hard upon Captain Novolin, cracking the middle of the wooden shield. Captain Novolin hit Captain Bible's arm with the shield knocking the sword to the ground. A large grin spread across the face of Captain Novolin. But before he could attack Captain Bible reeled back a punch, hitting Captain Novolin in the nose. Blood dripped down Captain Novolin's face. Captain Bible grabbed his sword off the ground and pointed it in Captain Novolin's direction. "Do you have any last prayers?" The hero, Captain Bible said boldly. Captain Novolin didn't reply, instead he stood there, waiting. "It is now time to repent for your sins!" Captain Bible said launching a beam at Captain Novolin, who blocked with the shield. The shield exploded on contact though. It still served its purpose allowing Captain Novolin time to escape. Captain Novolin had tucked himself in between two buildings, waiting for Captain Bible to walk by. But, to his surprise no one came by. Captain Novolin poked his head out and saw nothing. When he fully emerged from the crease between the two stores, Captain Novolin saw cars speeding by, but no Captain Bible. "Ha! What a coward! I suppose if I saw someone this macho I would give up too!" Captain Bible hadn't left though. He was in a nearby church praying. When he heard Captain Novolin laughing as he walked by the large building, he knew it was time. Captain Bible walked out of the church and caught Captain Nivolin's eye. The two looked each other down, ready for the final round. Captain Novolin ran at Captain Bible and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back. Captain Bible countered, punching the diabetic hero in the teeth and knocking him back with his shield. Captain Bible then jabbed at Captain Novolin, but once more the "hero" narrowly avoided the hit. Captain Novolin jumped into the air planning to slam his feet into Captain Bible's face. Captain Bible lifted up his shield though, forcing Captain Novolin to rethink his approach. Captain Bible sliced at Captain Novolin as soon as he leaped from the shield. The result was a scratch reaching across Captain Novolin's back. Captain Novolin spun around and tackled Captain Bible. Captain Bible reached for his sword but it was to far away. Captain Novolin began punching Captain Bible in the face until the sidewalk was stained in blood. Captain Novolin got onto his feet looking at Captain Bible. Captain Novolin walked slowly away, but Captain Bible got back up. Sword in hand Captain Bible shot a beam through Captain Novolin. The biblical hero wasted no more time, impaling Captain Novolin and continuing to carve large cross in his chest. K.O! Captain Bible went into the church, to pray and heal. While Captain Novolin's body was pelted with waste of food from passing cars. Conclusion The office was empty, as everyone was looking for Afroapproved. All except one. M.O.D.O.K: Hello! I'm here to tell you why Captain Bible won. And by the way, let's make this our little secret. After all, I just got kicked out of my apartment, theSe guys don't know I'm here! But anyway, Captain Novolin just outclassed Caltain Nivolin, in his Arsenal, Strength, Durability, everything. To be honest, Captain Bible survived being blown up! This was a huge stomp in Captain Bible's favor! I guess you could say Captain Novolin needs to have some faith in his fighting abilities. The winner is, CAPTAIN BIBLE Category:Afroapproved Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016